


On Display

by spacestationwedding



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breeding, Come Shot, Comeplay, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Porn Video, Twink Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationwedding/pseuds/spacestationwedding
Summary: Bucky gives a small little smile, eyes flickering between the camera lens and Steve’s eyes a few inches above. It’s obvious that he’s nervous, but trying to hide it. Steve reaches out from where he’s kneeling between Bucky’s spread legs, lowers the camera so it’s focused on his torso. His lithe body, slim and sweet. Steve’s hand runs up and down the valley of his abdomen. It’s enough to get him eased into it, warmed up.





	On Display

The camera was a little shaky at first. For good reason, though. Bucky shifts into the frame, spread out all pretty on the bedspread. Can’t really blame Steve for getting distracted. 

Bucky gives a small little smile, eyes flickering between the camera lens and Steve’s eyes a few inches above. It’s obvious that he’s nervous, but trying to hide it. Steve reaches out from where he’s kneeling between Bucky’s spread legs, lowers the camera so it’s focused on his torso. His lithe body, slim and sweet. Steve’s hand runs up and down the valley of his abdomen. It’s enough to get him eased into it, warmed up. 

Slowly, the camera pans down to Bucky’s cock, twitching with interest at the new attentions. His body has a flush to it, like it always does when they fuck. He looks like a blushing virgin, every time. That was part of the reason they’d decided to do this in the first place. 

Steve’s hand roams down, taking Bucky’s half-hard length and giving it a few strokes. Immediately, a gasp can be heard off-screen, and it’s not difficult to tell whose it is. Steve keeps stroking, working him into full hardness. His thumb catches on the ridge of his head. 

Once he was fully erect, Steve’s knees move Bucky’s pliant legs apart. He brings the camera down further, angling it to view that pretty little hole. It’s pink, hairless and a little stretched open from the good fucking Steve had given him earlier. Needs a little more lube, though. 

A tell-tale click sounds, and then Steve brings a bottle of lubricant to the smooth patch of sensitive skin right above his hole. A few clear drops shine where it drips out. It slides down his perineum, gathering into the slit of his hole. 

Steve’s finger reaches in, dips in past the rim. There was a whine, one of Bucky’s hands push him away. The camera moves back up, putting Bucky’s shaking head into view. He doesn’t want to be stretched more, doesn’t want to be fingered. He radiates sex and sweetness. 

Steve grabs him by the hip, one-handed, and easily flips him over. Immediately, Bucky arches his back and spreads his legs once more, wider. Presenting, showing off his pretty, round ass. Steve’s hand grabs it, pulls his cheeks apart even further. It stretches out his hole, making it gape just a touch. He dips a thumb in, pulling the rim. 

A little more shuffling, and the camera moves in close to Bucky’s hole. Steve’s cock appears from below, nestling right into the divot. He’s so hard, thick and long. It looks even more so thanks to the camera angle. 

Slowly, Steve’s cock splits Bucky open. It disappears, stretching his rim wide. Once he bottoms out, Steve’s thumb traces the tight skin where they were joined. He pulls out a couple of inches, and Bucky’s hole grips him so tight that the skin of his rim drags back. His slutty hole, obviously desperate to cling to the cock inside of him. 

There’s a moan when Steve thrusts back in. He starts up a slow rhythm, drawing all the way back out until there was danger of him slipping out completely, and then pushing back in until their hips reconnect. It’s so slow, just a gentle rocking back and forth. Bucky’s ass pushes back, meeting the slow thrusts easily. He’s moaning continuously, occasionally letting out a whine when Steve’s cock brushes over his prostate. 

Steve pulls out entirely, allowing Bucky’s hole to gape wider. The swollen rim flutters open for a few seconds, then clenches closed again. Just to be mean, Steve opens him back up with his cock and pulls out again. Over and over again, he pulls out all the way and waits until Bucky’s gaping entrance closes itself to thrust back inside. 

The camera shakes a little as Steve’s thrusts gained power. His hips make a little slapping noise as they meet Bucky’s ass. Steve’s hand wraps around the roundness of his hip, pulling him back even harder. With each thrust, Bucky cries out wantonly.

Steve’s own noises are be heard, quiet grunts. It’s obvious he was getting closer, after ages of torturously slow thrusting. He quickens the fucking. On screen, Bucky’s round ass shakes with the impact. His hole is still clinging to the cock moving in and out of him slickly. 

Bucky’s hand reaches down and grabs his own prick, rubbing desperately. His moans reach a crescendo, building higher and louder as his orgasm approaches. Then, they peak. Bucky whimpers, high and needy, as his cock pulses white all over the bedsheets beneath him. He drops his face into the pillow, slack with exhaustion and overwhelmed from coming. Steve fucks him through it, not stopping even when Bucky is surely in a state of oversensitivity. 

The sound of hips slapping continues, ruthlessly. Steve’s hips spasm a few times, and he lets out a low groan from deep in his throat. His thrusts finally still, and the camera moves down even lower. The few exposed inches at the base of his cock visibly pulse with his orgasm. It’s clear that he’s filling Bucky’s hole up with his come. 

A few more low grunts sound, followed by Steve’s heavy panting and Bucky’s quiet whining. He’s already wiggling his ass for more, wanting to start up a rhythm again. But Steve pulls out, slowly and incrementally. The camera remains completely focused on the skin of Bucky’s hole clinging to the cock dragging out of him. 

With an obscene wet sound, Steve’s cock pulls free completely. Bucky’s wrecked, his pink little hole gaping and soaked. The come shines across his skin, and a thick white stream of it slowly drips down his crack. 

The video ends there. 

In their bed, Bucky finally lets the breath he was holding out. He can feel the hardness of Steve’s cock behind him, remembers that his arms are wrapped around Bucky’s torso. His lips are dragging over Bucky’s neck.

“You still wanna post it?”

His voice was husky with underuse and arousal. Steve let the question hang in the air while Bucky thought about it.

Of course, he did. That was why they’d filmed it in the first place. 

He flips to the separate tab, with the site already pulled up and a place to paste the video link. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Share some feedback in the comments and kudos!


End file.
